Hunter Wilson
Hunter Wilson The Basics |} |} |} History Childhood & Family Info |} |} Family Photo Album Physical Appearance & Images Model: Dustin McNeer Physical Description |} More Images of Hunter Weapons Combat & Abilities Offensive #Children of Cybele have the ability to transform any aspect of nature into any weapon they desire. Only one weapon can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who created it. #Children of Cybele can create a small tornado formed of leaves and grass blades. As the floral tornado spins faster, the leaves and grass blades become hard and strong enough to cut an someone. When the tornado's at its fastest, the child can launch the blades of grass and the leaves at an opponent. Defensive #Children of Cybele have the ability to make an opponent feel as if their feet have become hardened and stuck to the ground, making their movements slower. #Children of Cybele can create an earth wall in between themselves and an opponent, making it harder for the opponent to reach the child of Cybele. However the larger the gap of the wall, the more energy is drained. Passive #Children of Cybele have the innate ability to communicate with all wild animals. #Children of Cybele have the ability to manipulate mountains, rocks, and caverns to some extent. #Children of Cybele become more sensitive to their surroundings when in mountains or caves. #Children of Cybele can control most elements of nature, the part of nature most be roughly two to four meters away from the child. Supplementary #Children of Cybele have the ability to regain small amounts of health when they touch a tree, a flower, etc. #Children of Cybele can create small boulders roughly two times the size of the child, this can be used for a diversion, hiding, or an obstacle, however the longer the boulder is used, the more energy is drained. #Children of Cybele have the innate ability to call upon all nearby wild animals for aid in battling. The larger the group of animals, the more energy is drained. #Children of Cybele can use dirt, mud, rock, stone, etc. to teleport anywhere on Earth. The user merges with the earth beneath them and reforms elsewhere. The further they travel the more energy it drains. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Cybele have the ability to create quicksand pits around a small area for a short time, the larger the quicksand pit is, the more energy is drained. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Cybele can cause a tree or a flower to drain energy out of an opponent through the roots. In doing this the roots will shoot up from the ground and entangle the opponent, however when the child is using this ability, they themselves are unable to move as they are the ones controlling how much of the energy will be drained. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Cybele have the ability to morph into a lion, the longer they stay in this form, the more energy is drained and the longer they must wait to transform into a lion again. Traits #Children of Cybele generally love animals and nature. #They tend to be excel at rock climbing, mountain climbing, etc. #Children of Cybele love being outside and enjoying what nature has to offer. #They will usually try and protect nature, and natural habitats for animals. |} General & Misc Info General Personality Camp Life General Information |} Images of Possessions Habits & Traits |} Occupation & Self-Perception |} Favourites & Attitude |} Relationships |} Photo Album OOC Category:Characters Category:KMØ Category:Demigods Category:Children of Cybele Category:American Category:6'3 Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bisexual Category:Dustin McNeer Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Hunter Category:Wilson Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power